Just Once More
by sialoid-wisteria
Summary: In just one night of significantly shocking event, Hobo! Harry and Draco found each other. Now, they have to figure out what kind of role will they play in each other's lives. HPDM. Lots of lime, but not sure about lemons
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just Once More

Author: Rustic Foetida

Summary: In just one night of significantly shocking event, Hobo! Harry and Draco found each other. Now, they have to figure out what kind of role will they play in each other's lives. HPDM. Not sure if there would be some action and lemons but definitely a lot of lime. Rated T for some more chapters.

Disclaimer: Anything written here are stories of fiction and any reference to the original characters of Harry Potter are definitely part of the plan. I don't own suppose I would earn money writing this stories, nor would claim any right to bits and pieces of the original book as my own.

Author's Notes: **Looking for a great beta **so I won't force you into reading a pitiful grammar! I'm dreadfully glad I'm having a vacation as I can write lots of stories. This would be my first plunge at HPDM pairing though I'm an avid fan for the last something something years. Hope ya like it!

-00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00-

_Ward A, Room 1: An Unexpected Meeting_

It's his fate, he just knows it. Hearing a man cry in the sights of the choking darkness and the stillness of the observing moon, Draco Malfoy just doesn't really care anymore. He was far more intent on going back home and taking his long-deserved rest. That man, for many days now, have not stopped crying on that blasted corner of the street. As if nobody would be bothered by him, the git or he is just waiting for someone to care and wipe away his tears. His sneered at the air in front of him and got on his way. He really has heartless thoughts when alone and tired.

Draco inserted the key into his apartment, careful now not to wake his partner. Blaise Zabini, his only lover for the past 3 years, was one of the celebrated young lawyers of the year. Their small apartment was now crawling with certificates and awards. It just started when Blaise was suddenly hired by Deborah Mortos. She was one of those actresses caught on some drug deal and Blaise has cunningly altered some facts and manipulated people to win her the case. It was both a victory and a loss for Draco.

"Hmm…"

"Don't…"

Draco stilled. Those voices belonged to Blaise… and another more familiar person. He reached for the door knob and watched with clinical detachment as a naked Blaise humped another man with eagerness that Draco hadn't felt in the past few months.

"Love, why are you trying to dirty the sheets?" Draco asked with cold building fury to his dark-skinned boyfriend. Blaise's head hadn't whipped fast enough to catch the fist aiming at him. Draco smirked at the man Blaise exchanged him for. He was a thin, bony thing that Draco pitied from the first sight. He aimed another fist to him too. He also didn't meet any resistance, thanks to the swiftness of his attack.

Theodore Nott.

"Draco… what are you…do you know what have you done?" Blaise shouted through his bleeding, broken nose.

"Of course, dear. I was only trying to help you two build up some heat." Draco didn't know how he could make snarky comments at a time like this but his brain hasn't been functioning at its fullest since the incident happen.

"You've lost your fucking mind, Draco! This is Theodore Nott!", screamed the Italian raised man. He waved his hands for emphasis and glared daggers to Draco. Said man couldn't care less. The blonde looked straight into his eyes and said, in the coldest tone he could muster, "You bastard, take that pitiable person you call a boss away from my person this instant. Grab some clothes while you're at it because I don't want to fucking see you in this place one more minute!"

His glare turned into something more sinister as each word passed his lips and Blaise could do nothing more than stare in fear for a second and scramble to drag his boss away.

As the two left the room, Draco huffed into a nearby chair and collapsed. He would never show a sign of weakness to that fool. He rubbed his eyes and pretended that he wasn't hurt by the incident. He knew this was coming. He has seen the hesitation in Blaise's eyes and the unbelievable hours he spent in the office. Draco knew but he didn't want it to end. That man was the only person who can withstand Draco's temper tantrums and could reason well enough so that Draco would listen. He needed that presence.

The very same thing that bound them to each other was also the same thing that broke them. Ambition. They met in college and agreed that they would both become the best in their profession. Draco in med school and Blaise in law. They were both cunning students, excelling in the subjects that most found difficult. Draco found Blaise's way of manipulating people very attractive. He didn't hesitate in expressing his desire and soon, they found themselves graduating and renting an apartment close to their works. Draco looked at the tidy picture frame enclosing the only evidence of their relationship. He shook his head and the heaviness in his chest told him of what he has lost. Narrowing his eyes, he snatched the frame and threw it in the window.

"You're not that handsome anyway."

His eyes landed on bed, his mind labeling it as the scene of the crime and proceeded to tear the sheets into shreds. He felt pathetic inside, some of the happy memories with Blaise were now tainted with malice and he couldn't help himself from twisting those honest moments into something grim. He stopped abruptly and stared at his hands.

As if sensing defeat, Draco withdrew from his tearing and got up from the bed. He couldn't hear any more sound coming from the outer halls. Blaise hadn't even taken his clothes. Draco walked slowly, as if processing every detail of their apartment and strode toward the door.

_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_

Harry sat in cold cement floor. He was shivering, not from the weather but from sheer emotion he has been feeling. He felt so alone. He was sure he had never felt so alone like this before. He scratched his face, trying to will away the tears that started falling anyway. His eyes, though without any kind of nourishment for almost two days have never tired of producing tears. Harry was sad to note that not all of the sadness he is experiencing right now is understandable. He hiccupped twice and wiped snoot IN his sleeves. At least he was wearing clothes, half of his mind reminded him.

Harry didn't know who he was. Only the name written on a piece of torn paper that had fallen on his toes was the only clue he have on his identity. He wasn't sure if that is his name or something else. He really have no memory of what happened to him up to this point. His body was fatigued, though he doesn't know why. His forehead hurt the most and it has almost became a habit of massaging it time and again. His eyes roamed the street but his body never left the spot when he has found his consciousness. He was half-hoping that the people who left him there would come back and maybe he could find a clue in them somewhere.

His body was screaming for some shelter but his mind doesn't want to let go of the familiarity of that spot. He has found no harm in the place for two days and though it would leave him starving, safety is the only thing that's driving Harry into some minute form of hope.

There was no nearby light post in that part and though Harry desperately wanted to see anything, he could not do a thing. He wished that his glassed weren't broken. Rummaging in his pockets, he felt the metallic surface of the frame and his finger lazily traced the curved it was molded into.

He heard more than saw the footsteps of a person coming to a halt at his side. Harry for one thing was sure that that person was not a robber. What could a robber be doing with a virtually worthless man? His eyes shifted upwards to gaze at the standing man and Harry thought he saw blonde hair. He squinted a little more and was convinced that this was the one who always walk on this road during the wee hours of the night and the wee hours of the morning. he didn't particularly liked the aura the man radiated and Harry gingerly tried to put distance from this danger. Said danger had absent-mindedly sat on the cement road beside Harry and he winced as if he had hit the hard road a bit suddenly.

Harry goofily grinned at that display. His sole entertainment was playing with his broken glasses so no one could blame him for actually be delighted with another person's company.

_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_

The miserable man surnamed Malfoy sat on the cement floor with a wince. He hadn't anticipated the cold surface and certainly not its hardness. He stared at the man in front of him and though the atmosphere is scathingly dark, he saw a bright set of teeth aimed at him. The man he saw was grinning at him.

Draco thought that those actions confirmed his beliefs. This person here only wants attention and now that he has it, he was rejoicing. A simple fool but one who got what he wanted anyway. His feet hurt from wandering around aimlessly. He feet dragged him towards Walnut Street, circling the wide boulevard and strode towards Sumer back to the familiar lanes he had always taken after work.

The man stared at him some more without breaking idiotic expression on his face. Draco sighed. He could endure this man's company more than the loneliness he felt at the apartment. There were so many things, memories he would recall if he came back.

He lolled his head to the side and talked.

"Hullo. What's your name?"

The grin vanished and Draco was faced with another set of silence. It's as if the man was weighing the options of telling him his name and considering Draco's presence was lacking of something important. He arched a carefully sculpted brow at that dirty man and knew that he was thinking ridiculously. It was his own mind attacking him. He wished he has some rest before finding out that his partner had an affair. It would make matters more organized and Draco could take on the burden a bit better.

The man shifted on his spot and murmured, "Harry" softly into the space. Draco turned his focus on him and acknowledged the offering. At least there's someone willing to talk to him. His companion for the time being was now grinning again and as his eyes adapted to the darkness, Draco saw another interesting attribute to the man.

He has incredible eyes, Draco nodded to himself. Those green eyes are worth staring at for some time. Those eyes blinked and was scratched harshly before a yawn was emitted by its owner.

"You alright?" Draco wondered out loud. He didn't know where that parcel of kindness came from but for now, he was willing to grace this man some of it. He held out a hand and coaxed the man to accept it.

"Come on, let's move you up someplace where it doesn't stink."

The man didn't move but shifted uneasily in place. He gaped at the hand offered to him but made no action to indicate he would accept it.

Draco was growing impatient. He didn't expect to be distrusted. He knew from a corner in his mind that he was being unfair and that he needed to calm down but the surge of insecurity and cold was quite not hard to ignore.

He groped for the man's hand and hauled him into standing. The man whimpered and struggled to break loose but Draco was stronger.

"What's wrong with you? Can't you see I'm trying to help you?" His frustrations was getting out of check but Draco pushed on. He was hurting that man and he felt gratified.

"Ple…please stop…" The man was trembling. He looked so weak and despite his anger, Draco's temper began to subside and the violence halted.

"I, I'm sorry." He let go of the arm he has somehow grabbed, stepped back and looked properly at the person begging for his pity.

_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_

Harry was struck with fear. He knew he couldn't fight, he was weak even to stand up and hurry away from him. He was trying his best to dislodge the man from bruising his arm. He never knew that even as penniless as he could still attract trouble.

He struggled some more and pleaded for mercy. He was no more aware of the growing fury his captor held and Harry was even more desperate to go away. His plea soon did a trick and Harry watched with morbid fascination as the grip on his arm loosened and finally let go. He sniffed, aware that at some point in that incident, he started crying again. The man uttered an apology. Harry heard the pity blended into the raspy yet melodious voice. He knew that he looked utterly pathetic and even if he thinks himself sane, the man would think otherwise.

His shoulders trembled as he inhaled and shied away from further contact. No more than a minute or two, Harry felt an arm draped around his shoulder feeling the warmth it emits and he started to calm down.

"Shh.. I won't hurt you anymore. I just…wanted to do something. Here, grab on to me. Do you want to sit down?"

Harry didn't understand this man more than he could understand his own. He was gently put down again on the cement floor and he couldn't help himself from seeking more warmth from the body next to his. He crawled onto the man's lap and attached his arms with strength he didn't know he had.

_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_

Draco wasn't ready for this attack. Or so his mind said. His mind was still in a state of shock of the events and a man crawling into his lap and attaching limps on his neck wasn't helping things at all. He tensed at the assault of smell that invaded his nose. He help up his chin a bit higher so as not to be infected by someone's stench. His hands found no purchase on the immediate surrounding but found one on the man's shoulders. He shook that man gently, afraid to hurt him further but to no avail.

He tried several times to shrug off the extensions and several times asking the man to put those dirty arms away. His winced as he pictured himself and this bloke as if sharing an intimate moment with each other in the darkness of the night. He wriggled his arms to bring back circulation and tried once more.

"Harry? We can't stay like this permanently. You need to stop this right now. I have to sleep."

"then rest here," came the stubborn answer.

Once he had uttered the word sleep, Draco was reminded of his lack thereof. He grabbed the man's shoulders, albeit more forcefully and tried to lessen down his resistance. The man wasn't actually doing anything more than hold on to Draco. He was just there, comfortably sitting on his lap as if mimicking a restful sleep.

Draco is really getting impatient. He doesn't want to be stuck here. Being literally in the arms of a stranger, a smelly one at that, and being forced to endure stress any more than is necessary, Draco made up his mind.

"If you don't want to fall, hold on a bit tighter. Though your grip should be good enough, mind you." Draco then proceeded to stand. His charge, in Draco's utmost satisfaction, became animated again. The man's emerald eyes appeared startled and started whimpering.

"Oh hush! You've already lost any right for my patience. Now, if you don't want to be left here alone, then you should come to my home."

Draco wondered then why he is acting nice to someone who at normally circumstances would be in serious danger from him. Simply the thought of hugging disgust Draco but this person currently entangled with him held the warmth he has needed. It was foolish, really. His ancestors would turn in their graves if they saw him right now. Of course that ancestry is nowhere significant to him right now.

He had been an heir to a business empire built by his grandfather and further enlarged by his father. Draco never wanted to take part on that success. Once he saw the inner workings of the business, a chain of hotels and restaurants, Draco immediately shifted his course from business management to medical technologist. His first step in being a doctor. He had only one person to turn to for years, his mother and though he was supported with enough money to survive, he felt lost in all of his ambition. His father was so enraged by his change of heart that he threatened to disown him many times, though he haven't done it until this time.

He longed for his family but before he could do that, Draco would have to first prove himself to them. And with a cold smugness, Draco would tell his father that he in no terms would he be willing to continue the business as well as the Malfoy line. His father and mother would have no choice but to swallow it. Well, so much for dreams.

Draco shifted Harry in his arms and walked home. Appearing at the front steps, he found that he hadn't even locked the door. He used his elbow to push the door open and deposited Harry on the couch. Draco switched on the lights and seated beside the man he supposedly saved from starvation.

He shook him gently as the emerald-eyed man seemed to have slept during the journey. He sighed as his companion became conscious and his eyes drifted open. He slowly turned his head towards Draco and again scratched his forehead.

Draco's own grey eyes widened in realization. With the convenience of a good light, he had no trouble identifying who this "Harry" is. His jaw seemed to have touched the floor as his mind experienced another shock.

"But… you're Harry Potter…"

Harry curiously stared at Draco, not knowing this was his one chance to find a new life.

-00—00—00—00-00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00-

Author's note: okay, that's the first chapter. Don't know when I would post the next one though. Reviews and effective criticisms are surely acceptable. Thanks! Oh, and to those who have read this who appeared to have not liked the storyline, please tell too. I'm not really good at showing emotions in both verbal and writing, so tell how to improve.


	2. Fragments

**Just Once More**

**Summary:** One part of Harry's past is unraveled while Draco deals with another episode of Blaise. Rate might go up sometime in the later chapters. HPDM.

**Disclaimer:** Anything written here are stories of fiction and any reference to the original characters of Harry Potter are definitely part of the plan. I don't own suppose I would earn money writing this stories, nor would claim any right to bits and pieces of the original book as my own.

**Author's Notes: **Thank you to the reviewers! And to those who got through the trouble of clicking the alert box. Thank you. Oh, tell me how to get a beta or someone to edit this story. My English is very flexible! No problemo if you critic me with harsh words. Though the story is a different matter, make it nice, people! Good criticism is acceptable or otherwise tolerated. This one is of course, boyxboy, slash. There would be story and not just a good excuse to have them testing each other's manliness.

_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_

_Ward A Room 2: Fragments_

"Do you know why a fragment is more important than the whole, Harry?"

The world was spinning in his 5 yr-old mind. A woman with red hair and astonishing green eyes was holding him up and spinning him round and round. There was laughter; he didn't realize he was the one making it. He was spun faster, faster and he couldn't stop feeling exhilarated. His black hair was swooshing in his face as the wind swept through him. He felt like flying, a pleasant danger that most kids his age called fun.

"Fragments, Harry…Do you remember?"

He smartly smiled at the lady and turned his head side to side. He had forgotten.

The woman smiled that quiet, gentle smile that always makes him smile back. He felt a connection with her, something that differs from the other woman that held him…and she's beautiful. The beauty that was not purely physical but of the sheer strength of her soul. Though, he didn't realize that at that time. He was busy trying to remember what was important in fragments.

"Because a broken fragment is dangerous…it stings, it hurts and it is usually ignored. A whole, on the other, is very visible and hard to ignore. Making something whole is a complicated process and one fragment is essential because you cannot make a whole from a whole."

He nodded. He didn't understand. In his memory, he didn't ask another question nor commented on that play on words. He just nodded and looked on.

It was said that when one gets older, memories from childhood do not linger. It was one of the fundamental things that many people have realized once when they are trying to recall certain events that happened in their lives. For Harry, that memory was the earliest memory that he could remember of his life. A small fragment in the biggest whole that was his life.

Of course, that was a blessing since he could no longer recall any of his memories after that.

He awoke at the sound of television being turned on. Glancing at the welcome intrusion, Harry eyed the man who supposedly has saved him from last night. Light was pouring in through the cream-colored Venetian blinds and the coffee steaming from a huge mug was a balm to Harry's confused mind.

The man… Draco, is it? meant to talk to him last night. Harry was severely fatigued and promptly started snoring once his back touched the soft couch. He couldn't remember if he had couches like this in his past life but maybe, Draco could lend him this one for a few more days.

Gaining recognition of his hands, he felt them hold a blanket that was thrown, maybe, in his sleep last night. He was most grateful for this turn of fate. Draco must have been sent from the heavens to at least grant him little miracles as opposed to the dismaying events that led him to become a beggar in the street.

Quirking an eyebrow, the blonde man seated himself in a space he had found beside the black-haired mystery. He silently offered one of the mugs he was holding. The other, without hesitation took it from his hands and started sipping. Though, it might upset his empty stomach this early morning, he thought.

Harry eagerly sipped this warm concoction, happy to fill his decaying innards. He offered a tentative smile towards Draco and silently inquired about the toast presented on the table. He was given permission as he was handed a slice. He devoured it without further ado and hmm-ed during intervals.

_Thank you for the miracles both big and small_. He offered to the gods, or God if he was mistaken. The moment was ruined when Draco cleared his throat and asked him confusing questions.

"I'm guessing you don't know who you are. So, do you remember how you came about here?"

_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_

When Draco spotted that infamous lightning bolt scar, he could never mistake this person's identity. He was Harry Potter. THE Harry Potter. If he could just figure out why he's trying to be cute with him by looking through the fringes of his bangs while making doe-eyes at him. Well, no matter. He, Draco of the Malfoys would get to the bottom of this.

Last night's events were a blur and he couldn't accept that by his seemingly fatigued mind, he collapsed with the sudden shock. His manly behavior would've had resulted a stroke to his poor father's heart.

Once he was rested and fully recovered from both shame and fatigue, Draco stood up and let him look once more to the face who has been the most celebrated man for almost a decade now. He peered closer to the tell-tale scar and wondered why it didn't looked so unnatural from the man, though at any time, he would be disgusted with men harboring scars, most severely to the face. If he didn't know better, this man would be assassinated, not left to starve at the streets where there is still hope for salvation. Well, no matter. Another mystery to solve for Draco.

He dragged a cotton blanket and settled it on the man who had already gotten comfortable with his couch. He wondered how much he endured during those days and nights out in the corner. He has heard his cries nearing almost a week and did he have food to eat? He had an unsettling realization that Harry did not even leave the place he was sitting on ever since.

Today's warm sunrise and light chirping of birds spurted energy for Draco. Of course, the new day entails formalizing what had happened with Blaise, going for an 8-hour shift to work, trying to coax Harry to trust him and spill his secrets and maybe a liter or more of caffeine goodness. As a doctor, he would certainly berate himself for overdosing on caffeine. He didn't even discriminate from coffee, to soda, to the brilliant sin called chocolates. That was the only addiction he ever tolerated, anyway. He had never heard of someone dying from caffeine anyway, so on with his life then.

He brewed coffee enough for his breakfast and for his guest's own too. He poured two mugs and proceeded with his inquiry. The man was still lying on the couch, the bum. But was instantly alert as the mug being handed to him.

Draco was sure Harry had some form of amnesia for him to be frolicking with the darkness and poverty of the streets. So, he proceeded his question with what he has assumed to lessen the confusion wrinkling on the other man's forehead.

The man didn't answer right away. H econtinued to sip the steaming liquid as if it's the most important thing for him right now. Well, Draco though he did. As he opened his mouth to fire another question, Harry cleared his throat and managed to voice out answers he was waiting for.

"I was manhandled here by big men wearing heavy suits, though I don't know the reason why here or why me for that matter. I was given a piece of paper, which my name was written on. After that, I've religiously stayed on that stone curve for days until… you carried me to your home." His tone somewhat grew gentler as his message ended. Apparently, this man thinks he owes Draco for this kindness.

Using this light atmosphere, he touched the man's shoulder and decided that he would at least tell him what being a Harry Potter meant in this era.

"Harry, though you might have forgotten everything about you…" He was interrupted by, "except my name." which he accepted with a nod and continued. "The world, of course, did not."

Harry's muffled "oh" brought a smile to Draco. The Harry before would or could show gestures and facial expressions like this Harry is. Maybe some malady may be good for the soul.

"You are one of the most influential person in this era, Harry, if not the greatest one. You have been the hope of so many people, the risks of so many political games and the one who has almost won the game…"

The door was rapped twice. It stopped and was rapped then again.

The two people conversing paused and listened. They heard a "Draco, please let me in!"

_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_

His blonde savior's face scrunched up not too beautifully and arose to his feet. Harry stared as the man not caring if their little conversation was stopped in the middle. He blinked sleep away from his eyes and stared at Draco's back some more.

The man opened the door but seemed determined not to let the other through. He looked as if he was angry, like the look he sported during their brief encounter in the alley the night before. If his imagination worked correctly since Harry couldn't very well see in the night, Draco's eye's held fire and tends to pitch his voice a bit higher when confronting an enemy.

"Blaise, what in the name of shit are you doing here?" he heard him say or growl or roar to the dark-skinned man. Harry added these observations in his mind wondering what he would do to a database of Draco.

"Please let me explain, love. I… You know that I would do anything to get a promotion these days and Theodore was looking out for me there…" the man uttered with what he thought was a persuading voice.

"So, it's Theodore now, huh? Last time was 'that blasted ass of a boss'".

Harry congratulated Draco for a slow control of his temper and the tongue-lashing he was giving. He thought the blonde was not just angry but also umm… _heartbroken_… yes, that's the right word. A man who is quite heartbroken such as Draco would most probably be destroying the house, breaking vases, breaking bones and noses…

Harry unconsciously rubbed his nose with that thought-process but stared with wide-eyed curiosity as the scene played out before him.

"I thought you would understand what I did better than most people! We said that we would give up everything for our dreams, Draco! I'm at the pillar of fulfilling mine!" the man named Blaise shouted as he pushed with his body the door that was trying to shut him out.

"Everything, Blaise? Those shiny cars, enough money to feed us for eternity, women who are practically our slaves? Those were the 'everything' we vowed to sacrifice. If you signed up for other than that… you will have to go on this dream alone. Because I never would have given up my pride and myself for just a bunch of trophies and a measly promotion bought too high a price."

_Do you know what makes a fragment special? Because if it does not fit anymore…_

Draco, seeming to find the strength to push the door shut, banged his body on the sides. As silent tears well on in his eyes, he rubbed them furiously like a man trying to fight his own body. He looked sullen, Harry thought. He seemed like he lost something very important to him.

"I didn't know that that everything… included me." He heard those silent whisper as Draco stood, his head bowed touching the closed door.

_If it doesn't fit anymore, you can never make it whole once more. _

_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_

Author's notes: such drama and cheesy lines! And cliff-hanging! Well, sorry for those…you just have to wait for me to make up my mind on what to do next. Anyway, reviews are really appreciated but it would be alright for me as long as you could read my stories with a certain understanding. This story is not entirely a reflection of my own though as I would like to believe in the stories of others. I have read far too many books for them to influence my style and my prose. That said, see you in the next room!


	3. A Good Find

**Just Once More**

Summary: HPDM slash, not yet anyway at this rate the story's going. Draco deals with his break-up, Sirius Black kinda helps and Harry made everything better. I would personally rate this K because it is irritatingly mushy for a chapter. That is a warning, my friends.

**Disclaimer:** Anything written here are stories of fiction and any reference to the original characters of Harry Potter are definitely part of the plan. I don't own suppose I would earn money writing this stories, nor would claim any right to bits and pieces of the original book as my own.

**Author's Notes: **A very big thanks to those who reviewed and faved me. I am still looking for a beta, but I'm trying to remind myself of the grammar rules while writing so please tell me I made an error on some of the parts.

At Lil54: I'm sorry but I cannot guarantee Draco not sticking to his guns, anything can happen. Though that is not a certainty that Blaise would play a big role here. Thanks for the review!

_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_

_Ward A Room 3: A Good Find_

"Draco? Do you want me to hold your hand?"

The blonde was shaken out of his musings. The silent, sterile sound of his environment came at once in his consciousness. The rhythmic beeps of the ventilators and cardiac monitors, the careless conversations of nurses on the station and the annoying, raspy sound of his cousin teasing him at the most inopportune time.

"Not today, Mr. Black. I have more burden today than any other day or all of the days combined."

"Your face clearly does not show it, provided it's always like that all the time, Mr. Malfoy. Though, I wouldn't give up the chance to hold your hand, I like it when you call me Mr. Black."

"There's something infinitely disgusting with you flirting with me as I am your cousin."

"Nah. Want some coffee?"

"That would be welcome but it won't guarantee that I will talk to you."

"Draco, your stuck-up attitude would get you nowhere. Now, talk to your wonderful, understanding cousin and rant up all your want."

"First, I do not have a stuck-up attitude. Second, you are neither wonderful nor understanding. Third, Malfoys do not rant."

There was a visible sigh that came from the man pouring the coffee. As Draco's cousin, Sirius cannot just leave him when he looked like he had just beaten life and clung to Death itself. Though he wasn't kidding when he said that Draco looked like that all the time. The kid just have to learn how to relax and take some things easy. Hell, he was older and he looked healthier.

"Your patients would surely trust someone with a face and aura like that," he said casually, knowing that the statement would hit its intended spot.

"My patients' trust me. I would never let my personal problems distract me from my job!" he snarled somewhat.

He was burned out already. The day hasn't even started yet. He left his apartment in a rush, not even bothering to explain to his guest what had happened. It was fairly obvious Harry figured it out since he was watching the whole debacle taking place. Funny thing is that Harry didn't even said one word, seemingly accepting of what had happened. He just adjusted his head on the couch and stared at the open TV.

Harry. Now that was just another problem. That man would surely become a bigger problem if he would keep him longer than is necessary. He just has to figure out what he would do to him…after he had sorted out his emotions.

Sirius nudged his hand with a steaming mug, Draco's 3rd cup in the day. He murmured a thanks and massaged his forehead.

"If you don't want to talk now, just let me know when you're ready. I can't wait for you to divulge your secrets to me, dear cousin!" the older man winked and stepped a ways off to dodge Draco's hand slapping him.

Draco smiled, "you wish, Mr. Bla-"

"Doctor, we have a code in room 3!" a nurse shouted in the corridor while halfway grabbing an E-cart from the station.

The two men pushed to their feet and hurriedly approached the said room. The coffee would be laid there forgotten for the whole day.

"I need an Epi 5mg fast. Where is that line, Meryll?" he shouted, looking alarmingly calm as opposed to his previous demeanor. The blood was pumping hurriedly in his brain and in his body, this was why he had chosen this profession. The way he wins against life and death, snatching people from death and giving a few precious moments more.

Sirius grabbed the paddles and smirked at Draco.

The blonde smirked back.

"Clear!"

_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_

Harry was officially bored. Seriously, he had been doing virtually nothing but sit and sleep for the past few days. He had been watching this really cool telly program but he was wondering and worrying about his savior. Is Draco alright? He was sure he has something important to tell him before that man named Blaise showed up. Harry cursed Blaise in his mind, gently. He feels like he was a mild-mannered man before he lost his memory. He smiled despite himself and continued thinking. He was also sure that Draco knew him. From what he had gathered from the blonde's introduction, he was quite a special one. That brought another smile to him. Harry was apparently sporting a very good mood since he woke up no matter how ruined Draco's was. The black-haired man's eyebrows scrunched up and frowned. He is not supposed to be happy when another person is sad, right?

"Breaking news! Mr. Riddle has finally revealed shocking information on Harry Potter's disappearance! Would the world's savior be found this time? or would this revelation bring our last hopes crumbling down? Find out in the XNB's evening news at 6!"

Harry's eyes widened, Draco called him Harry Potter last night, if he heard correctly. The short announcement didn't carry a photo of this Harry, just an image of Tom Riddle, a man Harry felt he couldn't trust.

His eyes swayed to the clock and found he had 9 hours to wait. He looked around him and found no entertaining piece of furniture. Harry actually concluded that Draco is a boring man. No wonder why he looked so glum early in the morning though that could be attributed to that Blaise person. Harry cursed him again.

He decided to tour the small place and as he stretched his unused muscles, he caught sight of a plaque awarded to…he squinted his eyes and bent down to look at the name…Blaise Zabini, as the most promising lawyer of the year. Well, what was the world coming down to? Awarding this Blaise as someone promising. He frowned some more and promptly hid the plaque under a stack of magazines on the coffee table.

The kitchen was the reward for his efforts. He eyed the piece of apple, grabbed it and bit on it. Savoring the flavor, he allowed his eyes to roam the kitchen supply. He could make lunch for Draco when he comes back… or dinner. He didn't know when he would arrive so he contented himself with cooking both lunch and dinner. He was quite amazed that he knows how to cook and from the aroma wafting from the pans, he cooked well. He just hoped Draco would be dead-hungry when he arrives so that he could thank Harry properly.

After fixing the meal, he sat at the table and waited.

_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_

Lucius Malfoy was a cruel man. But that didn't mean that Draco, as his son, would be cruel. The young man was fighting it off and was quite winning. He didn't explain to Harry where would he go and when would he come back. He didn't even left a message that he could eat some of the food there, surely he would not let someone die of starvation. He wasn't at all cruel. Definitely, even if at time he would scream at the nurses just to let off some stress.

That decision made, Draco left the hospital during the lunch break and was heading off at his apartment. It was just a couple of blocks away and if he could spare a few minutes with Harry, make him comfortable, he could leave him for a few more hours and maybe a bit of overtime. Draco manages his problems by doing overtimes. It was like his alcohol, lets him tuck some of the emotions away in the deepest, darkest corner of his mind so that he could analyze it along with ways on how to cure his patients. Draco was no fool, he could never let his personal life ruin his career, though it was easier for him to make rounds when only half his mind is working. As a child he was taught on how to analyze complex things and force him to understand concepts that are far more mature than his age could grasp. These situations in the hospital were not, so he tends to overanalyze and sometimes could not get the big picture. Sirius taught him this technique though, he would not admit out loud how thankful he is.

Half of his mind… is not what it's supposed to be. When he was in med school, he wanted to push 100% of his concentration on everything, on every single patient he was given. He overworked himself with battling complications not yet happening, he figured that if he could work hard enough, know enough, then he could succeed. He didn't, not the way he wanted to. His professors said that he does so many unnecessary things and that not all patients need that kind of attention. He couldn't understand. That was when his cousin intervened. The pressure of his father, the pressure of Blaise's continuous promotions, and Draco's pride had its toll on him. He was broken for a while there, but a single simple setback won't make him give up.

He stepped foot on his own door, not thinking of who was stepping there, exactly on his spot just this morning. He searched for the key in his pocket and pushed. The first thing he saw was life. The room…felt like someone has used it. He was so used to looking at this room day in and day out, looking like no one was living there. The telly was on, there was a blanket halfway from falling on the couch and the blinds was slid up. There was also an empty coffee mug on the table and there was a smell… a nice smell coming from the kitchen. Draco's footsteps were hurried with excitement as he carried himself towards the aroma.

The dining table was filled with food. Home-made food. He hadn't had one in the last few months. There was a pitcher full with instant fruit juice, a platter of fettuccini in some cream sauce and two sets of tableware. His eyes searched the room and landed on the black-haired man sitting on one of the chairs staring back at him.

Instantly, Draco's happiness popped.

_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_

Harry knew those eyes. Those were the eyes of disappointment. The instant when Draco met Harry's was the instant that those eyes changed from sheer happiness to utter disappointment. Maybe, he was expecting that Blaise to be here, he thought. What does he have that I don't? Well, aside from looks, wealth, achievement, awards… Harry didn't want to think further.

He forced himself to smile for his blonde companion. He wants to give the guy a break.

"I.. I made lunch." Harry offered meekly. He just realized that Draco didn't gave him permission to use his house nor made any indication that he could freely leave his couch and cook his food. The sudden panic might have showed in his eyes so Draco waved him off with a hand.

"Thank you. I was worried you won't get off the sofa and let yourself go hungry again."

Harry realized that Draco's eyes had that stormy quality that one sees when a person is battling with is inner self. He wanted to help him though he didn't know how.

"Here, taste some." The beggar-turned-host forked some of the pasta onto Draco's plate and poured him some juice.

"I..ah…used some of your groceries for the lunch…I forgot to ask…"

"It's alright, Harry. If you could cook this well, I wouldn't mind you cooking everything else in this house."

Those words surprised a smile onto Harry's face.

"You like it." he said shyly.

"I do."

There was an answering smile there too, Harry noted.

Silence ensued as both men ate their lunch feeling like they opened a new chapter in their lives.

_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_

Author's notes: Chapter 3! I couldn't fit in a right title for this chapter, though I would think hard on the other ones. I'm not exactly phrased well on most of the medical concepts but I assure you I would give realistic depictions of the goes on normally on the scene. I had some background, though I haven't actually worked on one, I cannot guarantee that I won't make mistakes on that area. Reviews are all welcome. It makes me feel that I did a good job if you review though I don't force.


	4. Who Am I?

**Just Once More**

Summary: There would be a confusing news report, simple gestures and subtle observations as the plot thickens.

**Disclaimer:** Anything written here are stories of fiction and any reference to the original characters of Harry Potter are definitely part of the plan. I don't own suppose I would earn money writing this stories, nor would claim any right to bits and pieces of the original book as my own.

**Author's Notes: **Such long wait! I'm sorry everyone. I hope this chapter seams along well with the others. I thought it would be an eternal writer's block for me but well… all thanks to a reviewer, whom I really love right now. she literally heaved me out of a writer's muck. Anyway, my heart beats for you. Thanks for the wonderful review, skaulitz267!

**_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_**

_Ward A Room 4: Who Am I?_

"You like it," he said, thin lips spreading into a smirk. Blaise waved the frying pan he was holding. Draco let loose a smile; they both knew they were just humoring each other. His fork held a burnt piece of bacon which he determinedly place in his mouth. Blaise barked a laugh.

"You like it," Harry said. It was wrong to see Blaise when the one who's there with him is Harry. The one who looks like he would combust with happiness seeing him eating the cooked pasta. Draco knew that was wrong but he couldn't stop himself. This is utterly pathetic, he told himself.

The smile Harry offered to him was contagious and Draco smiled in spite of himself. He felt his lips move and spoke words that answered to Harry's statement.

" I do."

Draco didn't understand how this person could have cheated a dozen intellectuals with a face like this. But he couldn't be mistaken.

"Harry…," he started saying.

"I found something on the telly. I'm on the news at 6 pm!" He sported a lopsided grin, as if he's won an entire treasury just by staring at walls. Well, maybe Harry did.

"Then we would watch it together." He stated with finality. He might as well skip some clinic hours. Director Dumbledore would surely forgive him since he had been doubling hours for the past week.

"But, don't you have work?" Draco raised an eyebrow at that question that promptly made Harry tilt his head sideward.

"Do you want to watch it alone?"

"Erm, no."

"it's settled then."

_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_

He didn't have to be rude about it, the black-haired man thought. I'm just worried he would miss his work because of him. They continued eating the pasta until all that was left of it was some left-over sauce. Harry saw Draco pull out from his chair and arranged the dishes. He always looked organized, Harry concluded. Everything about him, from the dark blue tie ironed to stiffness, the parchment-colored long-sleeves, creased well at the sides to the unrumpled black pants hugging the blonde's muscled legs. _Though those eyes and heavy eyebags certainly took away that neatness he wanted to achieve. _Harry moved to help him put away the used plates but Draco stopped him midway.

"You cooked, so I wash." The doctor pointed, seemingly agreeing to his inner logic.

"But…you've done so many things for me already…"

Piercing green eyes stared at gray ones for almost a minute before the other sighed and relented. Harry knew how to sway Draco's decision, almost too knew too well. He did not have memories to call his own for now, but some prickling sensation tells him that somehow before all this had happened, he is someone that people listened to. He shivered to some unknown feeling and proceeded to ignore it as he made his way to the sink.

Squirting the dishwashing liquid to the scrubber, Draco handed Harry the scrubbed plates.

"Rinse these well. I don't like soapy foams on any of the plates." Draco's lips thinned at he seriously continued with his work. Harry thought that maybe Draco's a bit obsessive? Well, for people in his profession, surely those are acceptable? But Harry knew that the blonde smokes, a bit indulgently judging from the cigarette butts on the center table on the living room, carefully collected on an ash tray. He does not seem to mind that risk on his health, so that only leaves Draco's obsessive compulsions to his personality. Maybe some strict upbringing or a stringent atmosphere for a background.

Focusing on the task at hand, Harry rinsed a single plate a couple more times than he would allowed himself to rinse it if those plates were his own. He straightened his spine, unconsciously copying Draco's posture as he studied him silently. He continued staring at his savior for quite some time until the latter stuck his nose in the air and complained to him about it.

"Potter, kindly state if I have some crumbles on my cheek than rudely staring on my person," came the somewhat annoyed statement.

Harry felt himself redden and turn away. He should have known better than to let his mind wander, he was too trusting on this person. He have learned so many things and letting himself caught unawares is insulting. Emerald eyes widened as such thoughts entered his mind. _Where did those came from?_ He felt different, someone he didn't know very well. Harry felt afraid, would Draco know the difference, right? He didn't have any glimpse of his past before nor any of the behavior he exhibit now felt unnatural to him. His thoughts… are somehow darker than what he felt before. He felt more scared, frightened even. Would hearing the answer make him a different person?

Harry's eyes sought Draco's as he murmured an apology.

_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_

Draco noticed how Harry became a living statue yet again. He had moments when he would lapse into a normal, shy human being into someone who froze at an invisible stimulus. Though he guessed it would be natural for someone with amnesia to be struck by hints or snatches of some memories dawning on him to make him freeze. Still, it irritated Draco. He was brought up by a family who was the epitome of etiquette, manners being almost a religion and every action calculated towards a certain goal. He would not be caught fiddling with plates while staring at the host!

Keeping up appearance, he let Harry's, the poor lost soul, actions slide. He patted his hands on the fridge's towel and led Harry towards the living room. They sat side by side on the sofa with Draco feeling every bit of his bone creaking. He really had overworked this week. Those muscles are begging to be massaged and my brain cells are murdering my head. He did not let his mind wander towards more stress named Blaise and proceeded to order Harry to open the television.

He noticed that Harry does everything Draco told him to a T without any complaint or grumbling on his part. He suddenly wanted everyone on this world to be like Potter, a really wholesome wonderful dream for a tired man. As he let himself adjust to the confines of his sofa, Harry made his way back to the seats and flicked on through the channels. He settled for news and waited patiently.

Like a good cat, Draco mused to himself. _Rather clingy, bright green eyes looking quite lost, the annoying habit of rubbing his forehead, easy to please, easy to order…_ Draco summarized his thoughts and came with a good conclusion, he might allow Harry, if he choose to, stay with him for a while longer. He was not usually merciful on these sort of things, but finding somehow, no matter who, waiting for you at home is a bit refreshing after the hell he goes through everyday. Draco felt one side of his lips quirk in anticipation for his new housemate. A famous man which puzzled him so, would keep him entertained.

The static of the contraption stole his attention and the reporter's voice sounded clearly across the room.

"After so many weeks of keeping silent about Mister Harry Potter's disappearance, one of his subordinates, Mr. Tom Riddle has finally conceded an interview, exclusively on for this station! Lisa Hawkins, one of our top news anchors would bring it to you live from the Riddle Mansion!"

"Thank you, Ted. I'm Lisa Hawkins and I'm here at Riddle Mansion to interview Mister Tom about the mystery of Mister Harry Potter. Mister Riddle, when did you first learn of his disappearance?

"Actually Liza, I have been one of the closest confidantes of Mister Potter. Harry, as you would know is a very secretive person and he likes to keep things well hidden until such time he is ready to unravel it. I first learned that he disappeared a couple of weeks back. Back then, only his friends and surrogate family know that he has plans to go away for awhile."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Riddle. Are you saying that Harry Potter is just…well, on vacation?"

"In fact, yes. Mr. Potter, rather Harry is but human. He wanted to get away from this entire ruckus for more than a while now. He sometimes relate to me that if he could just throw away everything just for a moment, he would do it without hesitation."

Across the room, Tom Riddle smiled paternally towards the reporter and aimed his next set of speech towards the camera.

"I know it has been a very thriving month for everyone but Harry wants all of you to know that he is well and just trying to compose himself before the final negotiations in December. He feels that he requires time and the need to focus his energy on stabilizing himself, thus the vacation. He does not want anyone to know or find out about his whereabouts until further notice. He wants all of his staff, family and friends to trust him on this leap of faith and vote their confidence on his sudden decisions. That is all."

Another smile and another flash of the cameras and Mister Riddle is ushered by a couple of heavy-suited men towards another room in the mansion.

The loud buzz of incredulity is heard behind the scenes and the reporters conversed on the sudden turn of events. There were so many questions raised, hurrying towards the politician's back but so many were shocked by the news they themselves delivered that they could not hurl a logical question to barrage the man.

"What was he thinking?", was the last question heard before Lisa Hawkins turned over the broadcasting to the station.

_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_

A/N: Beta'd chapters next chapter, I think! I was really giving up on this story since I could not get the right plot right. Sorry too for the sudden deviation of Harry's attitude. My writing just goes away with what mood I am while writing it. some thing may confuse you right now, but I'm hoping as the story comes along, it would be made clear.


	5. Oh

**Just Once More**

**Disclaimer:** Anything written here are stories of fiction and any reference to the original characters of Harry Potter are definitely part of the plan. I don't own suppose I would earn money writing this stories, nor would claim any right to bits and pieces of the original book as my own.

**Author's Notes: **We're finished now with the first part of our story. Sorry if it seems that I'm dragging out who Harry is, and the plot seems to be crawling towards an indefinite goal… it's just how I write. Hopefully, you would all stay with me as the two characters observe and get to know each other more. Thanks as usual for the reviewers! You're on the right track, lilz54!

**_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_**

_Ward B, Room 1: Oh_

He was running… running towards…running away… whatever it may mean, Harry is running. His body, beaded with sweat was soaked into the liberty of the cold breeze blowing on the alley. He knew he was being difficult. Draco has done nothing but help him throughout this ordeal. His savior, Harry thought gratefully. He didn't know where would he be… still on the pavement maybe, waiting on some sort of miracle. As he replayed what happened after the news reporter closed the interview, Harry was barraged with confusing and sharp memories. He didn't know half of the people flashing in his mind, some running with deep emotion, some flat.

His only option now was to run. The blonde explained to him, in the nicest and sympathetic way, all about his past and who he's supposed to be. It was all too much to take; no matter how many cups of coffee he drank; no matter how long he sat there pondering what had happened. Given a chance, he wouldn't want to be himself either. No one was. Too much responsibility…too much life at stake…

He slowed…jogging now as he approached a familiar/unfamiliar building. Rising up to at least 10 stories, elegantly painted in green and silver, Grimmauld is a modern architectural design representing one of the nationalistic faction that rebelled against the government. He knew this information from some part of his brain, he feels that he really should know this place, as if this slabs of cement mean something to him. Walking along the fence, he fingered the waist-high borders.

The sun is slowly setting on the horizon, making the scene dramatic, seemingly waiting for an event to happen. He fisted on the metal furnishing, grabbing onto it as he steadied himself for a decision. Harry knew that once he decided to cross this border, he would know things about himself.

During the news report, Harry had been feeling queasy. That man, Tom Riddle, Harry didn't think he would be close with a man like that. His smile was like a shark's preying on small fishes. For almost a week now, Harry hated changes. The change brought about by Draco was welcome, though. He was warm and gentle with him and gave him a blanket, food and lots of mesmerizing smiles but this one, the one that surely matters, was quite foreboding. Those people wearing expensive suits looked like those people who had deposited him in the dark alley. Those people…scared him. He wanted to run away from it at the same time wanted to run towards it. The pull to paint something onto to the blank canvas that was his memory is making him want to confront that man. It is almost worth it. He paced slowly on the area, letting the last rays of the sun to light his steps.

"If you want to know the truth about yourself…more than the facts that I could tell you then you should come to Grimmauld's Place, Harry," Draco had said to him.

_The truth…_

"About me…,"Harry whispered. His emerald eyes shone as determination in his eyes replaced the confusion still bubbling at the corners of his mind.

I must go, he thought. Before the light fails… _before my heart fails…_

_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_

Practicing his profession for almost 5 years now, Draco Malfoy knows how to effectively break devastating news to any kind of patient, really. Granted, it would be his first time telling an amnesiac person about his infamous past, he believed that he could do it quite well.

True to his nature, Harry, yet again, started imitating a rock after watching the report. It is very well confusing since the reporter did not relate to the audience about the essential background information needed by his charge. No mention of Potter's niche to the cause.

"Why is everyone mad that I'm vacationing, Draco?" came the innocent comment.

Draco pondered for a while how would he answer. One of his colleagues during a residence has been assigned to a psychiatric ward and he remembered him telling how to act in front of a confused bordering on hysteric patient. Though Harry doesn't look like one to resort to violence in any form. The emerald eyes, eyes that poorly hide Harry's emotion slowly change into a stormy mood. Thin black brows frowned as he digested the incomplete facts presented to him.

Steven, bless his soul, said that he should not make any unnecessary moves. Second, he should speak as calmly as possible.

Dropping a pale hand to Harry's shoulder, feeling like it was a necessary move to claim his attention, Draco offered a sympathetic smile towards the black-haired man. _No no no… no smiles, remember? They may take it the wrong way… _Smoothly wiping away the smile, Draco coughed and started with a simple explanation.

"Harry…" _Good, calling the patient in their given names would promote trust and rapport._

"You're actually the leader of the Order of Phoenix, the biggest, most organized and most influential nationalistic faction here in Britain. You are stationed in Grimmauld's Place, which is quite a small distance away from here, if you may know. The people look up to you for support, especially in times like these that the government is pushing forth so many new bills that no one benefits from. You have bombed several government facilities so far and able to convince most of the higher-ups in the business world to side with you would there be a snap election in December if the final negotiations won't be suitable to your demands. So, in short, vacationing from your post at this time is the most idiotic decision you've ever made since you rallied in front of the palace."

There was a deafening silence as Draco berated himself for being nervous and flooding Harry with that explanation. He was made for the ICU damn it! No bedside manner needed since his patients are all critical and connected to tubes, no explaining to the relatives since he have already signed consents from ER or from the OR. His mother, Narcissa trained him for smooth social talking, not this… must-try-to-be-calm-appear-to-be-understanding talks to the amnesiacs!

Needless to say, his charge didn't take the explanation well.

"Oh," was all that he replied.

It was this time that Draco started worrying. Worrying for Harry's well-being and his own sanity.

_Oh God. _

_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_

Sirius views himself as a caring and loyal cousin. Loyal enough to be thought of as a dog…loyal enough that when he sees someone running away from Draco's apartment, (crying too), he did not…he repeated to himself, did not doubt if his cousin has any hidden immoral tendencies.

He's in a relationship with Blaise! For goodness sake! Since time immemorial, his blonde relative was…is head over heels with the olive-skinned boy. He had thrown caution and rationality in the wind, just to live with that Zabini here in the lower part of the city. He even refused an offer from a big-shot hospital since it would be too far from their residence. What would he be doing with a man like that? Someone that looks like a cheap imitation of Harry Potter?

These thoughts were hurling in Sirius' mind as he stepped on the place mat and rang impatiently on Draco's door. He tapped his foot once…twice…

"Draconis Malfoy, you will answer this door or I will punch my fist through! I will not be made responsible for my action after 5 seconds!"

He counted to five, willing his heart to stop racing and angry red on his face to circulate freely in his body. When after the momentous 5 seconds has passed and still no sign of the door being opened, Mr. Black did what any sane man of his age would do. He kicked the door open.

With a mournful creak, the door gave way, all thanks to the judo training when he was still a youngling. His eyes instantly went to the hand that was midway to reaching the door knob.

"Oh."

_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_

Author's Notes: Well, Harry flight was part of the plan. Seriously. The title of this chapter is a mention for apology. Not really well thought of. Some might notice the weird usage of Sirius and Draco of the English language. I just speak English like that and sometimes I could not change it. Reviews are welcome and advance thanks to those who will.


End file.
